Time Travel Trauma
by Hotashell99
Summary: COMPLETE To celebrate their undefeated season, the Ducks go to S.A for a vacation. When they go to an exhibition there, they go through a time door and find themselves in a whole lot of diffrent century's. Please READ & REVIEW!
1. Introductions

Hey guys I'm back again!! To all the reviewers that reviewed my previous story Bus Ride Horrors, I want to say thank you for your final reviews and if you do read the story thank you!! My holiday trip was unfortunately cancelled, but now I can use this time to write!! So I hope you enjoy my next story!  
  
Introductions  
  
The Ducks squashed the last of their belongings into their bags. Orion came in and called for their attention.  
  
"Alright people" he started. "The bus will be here to take you to the airport in a half an hour so make sure you've got everything packed" he said as he walked down the hall to his office.  
  
"I can't believe we actually beat all the teams this season!" Kenny exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, well at least those grueling practices paid off" Goldberg said shuddering at the thought of how Orion made them work on the ice.  
  
"And now we're off to South Africa" Julie said with a smile. "I hear they say it's got really nice sites." she added.  
  
The bus arrived and the Ducks lugged their heavy bags onto the bus, but of course that was easy for Portman and Fulton since they had muscles and all.  
  
"I wonder if they have any pretty girls there" Luis wondered out loud.  
  
The Ducks shook their heads at Luis's comment. They all talked about what they were gonna do and how they were gonna spend their vacation. When they got to the airport they went to book themselves onto the plane and get their luggage boarded.  
  
"How long before we have to board" Portman asked  
  
"About 15 minuets" Orion replied.  
  
As Orion said the boarding call was announced. The Ducks grabbed their personal belongings and started walking.  
  
"Um aren't you coming Coach?" Charlie asked Orion.  
  
"No you will have a tour guide with you... and LISTEN TO HIM" Orion called after them.  
  
They boarded onto the plane and made their way to their seats. Portman sat next to Fulton. Julie next to Connie. Russ next to Dwayne. Averman next to Goldberg. Charlie next to Adam. Luis next to Guy, and poor little Kenny had to sit next to an old lady who snored when she fell asleep. The Ducks were just talking to each other and trying to make the best out of the long flight. Guy was staring at his girlfriend Connie and Charlie was doing the same with Julie totally ignoring Adam.  
  
"So anyway the guy was..." Adam stopped and waved his hand in front of Charlie's face. "Are you even listening to me?" Adam asked getting annoyed. Charlie suddenly snapped back to reality.  
  
"Huh?" Charlie said waking up. "Sorry what were you saying?" he asked  
  
"Never mind" Adam said clearly annoyed while Charlie turned back to Julie.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with the guy if he doesn't ever listen to me" Adam said to himself as he put his headphones on.  
  
Poor Kenny closed his ears because he couldn't take the sound of the woman snoring. After a while he said:  
  
"Doesn't anyone want to swap with me?" he asked, but no one looked at him so it looked like he just needed to sit there and bare with it.  
  
The sky grew dark and soon the Ducks were in dream land. The next morning they woke up to pilot announcing their arrival in Cape Town, South Africa.  
  
"We're there already" Julie said sleepily looking out of her window. She saw they were coming over the coast.  
  
"Wow it looks really nice from an aerial view" Connie commented as she stretched her arms.  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts we'll be landing in about five minuets" the pilot said over the intercom.  
  
The Ducks all obeyed the pilot and looked out of their windows to see what it looked like.  
  
"Thank you for flying on American Airways we hope you had a peaceful flight and we are now safely on the ground in Cape Town, South Africa." The pilot announced over the intercom.  
  
The Ducks headed for the luggage claim while looking at the huge planes before they went inside. They picked up their bags and went through to the where all of the people were sitting. They saw a banner with 'The Ducks' printed largely over it. As they made their way to the sign, they heard a lot of different accents all around them. When they got to the sign, they found that there was a tall young man who looked about twenty-five.  
  
"Hello, you must be the Ducks" he said in a deep, but kind voice.  
  
"Yeah we are and who are you?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I'm Niko van de Merver" he said. "And I'm going to be your tour guide along with my partner-who you'll meet when we get to the hotel" he said  
  
"Well that's Julie, Connie, Fulton, Portman, Adam, Averman, Goldberg, Kenny, Russ, Luis, Dwayne and I'm Charlie" he said introducing the Ducks.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I think it's gonna take some time for me to learn those names, but I'll manage" he said smiling broadly.  
  
They followed him to a tour bus that was waiting for them outside the airport. They stared at the people and the scenery as they went by. Once they came to the hotel they saw Niko go up to a woman sitting on a chair reading a tour magazine.  
  
"Wow this place is sure fancy" Russ said looking around the huge lobby.  
  
"I'm with you" Adam said as he studied some paintings on the walls.  
  
Niko came back with the woman a few minuets later.  
  
"Goiemore julle my naam is Charmain en ek gaan jou tweede toer persoon wees" the woman said and the Ducks stared at her like she was some sort of alien.  
  
"Sorry" Portman finally said  
  
"Hulle is Americanse" he explained in Afrikaans  
  
"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were American. I just said Good morning my name is Charmain and I'll be your second tour guide." She explained with a laugh  
  
"Oh nice to meet you" Charlie said and introduced all the Ducks again.  
  
When the Ducks got their room numbers and were going up in the elevator Fulton said:  
  
"I've got the feeling we're not gonna understand a lot of people"  
  
"Don't worry I'm fully equipped with an Afrikaans- English dictionary." Adam said  
  
"Oh really and how long is it gonna take you to look up each word?" Charlie asked  
  
"Well at least we've got something" Adam said.  
  
They went up to their rooms and got settled in. In their rooms they all had a balcony looking over the ocean. They had dinner and went to bed dreaming of their vacation and what it was going to be like.  
  
Okay I know this had absolutely nothing to do with time travel, but this was just a starting chapter. The time travel will come in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did then please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Cool Exhibition

Darkdestiny2000: I will put your suggestion in, but you'll only see it later in the story. I'm so sorry I didn't put your name in my last and second last chapters of Bus Ride Horrors, but I never knew you were reading it!! 10000000 sorry's.  
  
CakeEater'sgirly99: Sorry I didn't put Guy in the intro, but I promise I will put him in, in the next chapter and like I said to Darkdestiny2000 I'll use the suggestion later in the stories.  
  
Iliketimetravel: Wow that is a funny coincidence, they are going to go into the future in later chapters and I'll think of something interesting to do.  
  
Brnnttebabe12: Thanks so much for the review! I really appreciate it and it's really a pleasure to give you complements, cause your group ROCKS!!  
  
A million thank you's to you three that reviewed so far. Here's where the time travel starts. I hope you enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Cool exhibition  
  
The Ducks woke up bright and early to start the day- well the tour guides woke them up early. They got dressed and went down to breakfast. They wondered around the dining room, when they saw the guides waving at them. They got up to go get food at the buffet.  
  
"This is a dream come true," Goldberg said with a smile on his face. "Look at all the different types of food"  
  
Connie, who was behind him, just rolled her eyes as she put food into her plate. The Ducks sat at their table and talked happily to each other. When they were finished they went into the lobby and waited for the tour guides to come.  
  
"Ok guys, there is an exhibition in town on history and places, I thought that maybe you would like to go there" Niko said showing them a pamphlet  
  
"It looks interesting" Charlie said reading it.  
  
"History, why should we go to a history place- I hate history" Goldberg said pulling a face.  
  
"There'll be food exhibitions as well and you can taste lots of old time, delicious food," Charmaine said in a persuading tone of voice.  
  
"Did you say food?" Goldberg asked and Charmaine nodded her head. "Great I'm in"  
  
"Is there really going to be food exhibitions" Russ asked when Goldberg was gone.  
  
"Well I had to say something to make him go," she said  
  
The team laughed and went to where the tour bus was standing. They rode past the beach where lots of people were sitting.  
  
"So there are pretty woman in this country" Luis said. "I can't wait to go to the beach," he added  
  
"Luis can't you stop thinking about woman for one moment?" Adam asked  
  
"You know maybe you should get a girlfriend Banksie" Luis suggested  
  
"I'm perfectly fine with my life right now, thank you very much" Adam replied  
  
They finally got to the exhibition. When they got inside they saw lots of people walking around the stalls. They walked to the first stall and saw that it was on dinosaurs.  
  
"Boy I wouldn't like to get stuck in this dinosaurs mouth" Julie said pointing to the T-rex poster on the wall.  
  
I wouldn't want you to get stuck in there either" Charlie said sweetly and Julie smiled warmly.  
  
They walked around most of the stalls and picked up pamphlets and Goldberg was getting really irritating by asking people how to find the food stalls every five minuets. They got to one stall where it had a door- only a door, no desk, no pamphlets- just a door. The Ducks wondered what was behind it; they looked around to see if anyone was watching them. They saw that the two tour guides were talking to someone at a different stall and when they saw it was safe they went in. There was a sudden blue flash and the Ducks found themselves in the medieval times.  
  
"Wow that was really good graphics" Averman said as he looked around  
  
"Yeah, I know, everything looks so real" Portman added  
  
The Ducks walked around and looked at the castle in front of them.  
  
"This must be an outside exhibition," Adam said. "It's too big to fit in the inside and besides I don't see the other exhibition stands" he commented.  
  
The Ducks agreed with him. Suddenly the large doors of the castle opened and they saw a man dressed in medieval clothing walking towards them.  
  
"You must be the sons and daughters of King Caldwell the third" the man said in a very proper accent.  
  
The Ducks decided to play along. "Yes we are indeed," Adam said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Good then the King is expecting you," he said motioning for them to follow him. They followed him into a huge room with a platform. On the platform were two chairs. One for the king and one for the queen. Men with trumpets stood in two rows on either side of the entrance. They played the entrance tune you always hared if you watched movies in this time era. The Ducks were fascinated and felt very important.  
  
"Your majesty the children of King Caldwell the third have arrived" the man said to the 'King'.  
  
"Good thank you" the 'King' said  
  
"Well then, I have been told you are here to discuss the contract of peace with your country" the King said  
  
"Yes we have" Julie replied.  
  
"I must say your dress is very...different," the King said looking at the boy's jeans and baggies and the girl's skirts.  
  
"It is what we wear from where we come from," Kenny said  
  
"Servants please show our guests to their rooms," the King ordered.  
  
"We're actually getting to stay in the Kings Palace hotel- sounds fancy," Goldberg said.  
  
"That reminds me, I can still catch that game on ESPN" Portman said and Fulton nodded.  
  
When they got to their rooms- each individual this time, the boy's came into Portmans room expecting to watch the game.  
  
"Sorry" Portman called to one of the servants. "Where's the TV"  
  
"What is a TV?" the servant asked.  
  
"You know, the black box you stare at" Portman tried to explain.  
  
"Sorry we don't have that here," the servant said.  
  
"Ok I get it you want to keep it as real as possible" Guy said  
  
"Yes...dinner shall be served at exactly nineteen hundred hours" he said and left the room.  
  
The Ducks had dinner and found it extremely amusing, the way they ate with their hands and how people dressed- how they were dressed and how the girls found the table manners disgusting. They went to bed and were woken up with a meal served to them in bed.  
  
"This is so cool, the tour guides have really outdone themselves," Luis said, when they met up again  
  
"Finally something other than girls coming out of your mouth" Adam commented  
  
"As I said Banksie- you need a girlfriend" Luis said again  
  
Adam just ignored him. They spent the next few days riding horses up and down and having the luxury of everyone bowing and serving them. The Ducks were out looking at the different things in the market, when the guards of the palace came up to them.  
  
"Are you sure you're the sons and daughters of King Caldwell the third?" the guard asked.  
  
"Yes we are" Charlie said  
  
"Then why did the other king and his sons and daughters come today?" the guard asked  
  
"They are impostors," Adam said  
  
"You're going to the dungeon," the guard said as some other guards came to 'handcuff' them.  
  
"This is so cool were being kept prisoners," Connie said excitedly. The other prisoners looked at them with puzzled looks on their faces.  
  
The next day the Ducks found themselves being taken to the place where they cut off people's heads. The Ducks stood in front where the man put his head. The cutter had just chopped off the guy's head. The head rolled towards the Ducks.  
  
"This looks so real," Charlie said as he picked up the head, but then he stopped- he didn't move one inch.  
  
"This is real" he swallowed a cold shiver running up his spine.  
  
The Ducks faces were filled with shock and worry. Then suddenly they saw the bright blue light again. Where would they be going now?  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope it was funny enough for your liking. Well if you did like or if you've got something to add then please *writer begs the reviewers* REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Send out the Lions

Brnnttebabe12: Thanks so much for your review. I will put that in, in later chapters.  
  
CakeEater'sgirly99: Thanks for the info on the guillotine thing- I'll remember that one. As I said in my previous story, History is my least fave subject-well after Maths. Anyway thanks so much for your review!!  
  
Hearts: Thank you so much for reviewing my story. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Sorry I haven't seen the newsies so I can't really tell. I'm in the southern hemisphere- here in S.A so we don't get all the stuff you guys do.  
  
Thanks sooooooo much for the reviews!!! They're only going to go into the future in the last few chapters, but right now here's the next one. ENJOY!!  
  
Send out the Lions  
  
After the blue flash had gone it took the Ducks quite a while to figure out where they were. They suddenly realized that they were in a stadium of some sort. They looked around and saw dozens of people in the stands or stairs- quite tall stairs. The people were clapping and cheering. Then suddenly they heard a voice shout:  
  
"Send out the lions"  
  
They looked up to see Caesar sitting in a chair on some sort of a balcony. Then they realized they were in ancient Rome. The Ducks suddenly remembered what he said and were looking for a place to escape. They couldn't find one so it looked like they just had to accept their fate.  
  
"No wait" Caesar said to their relief. "You are not gladiators," he said to the Ducks.  
  
"Uh.. No we're not," Charlie answered not really sure of what to say.  
  
"Yes, now what are you doing in my coliseum?" he asked.  
  
"Umm..." Goldberg said trying to make up a fast excuse. "We got lost," he finally said.  
  
"Lost?" Charlie asked quietly. "Is that your best excuse?" he asked  
  
"Well...do you have something better?" Goldberg said turning his attention back to Caesar.  
  
"Where are you from?" Caesar asked them  
  
'Uhhhh...we're supposed...to meet you...today" Julie said  
  
"Ah yes you must be the people who have come to discuss the protection of my people" he said as he motioned to his guards  
  
"Guards show my guests to their rooms," he ordered and the Ducks followed the guards out of the coliseum.  
  
Once they were all settled in their rooms, the Ducks decided that they would go to Julie's room for a meeting. Once they were in Julie's room and were all seated, Charlie called for their attention.  
  
"Guys" he said. "We are now in a predicament so have any of you got any idea's on how to get out of here?" he asked his team.  
  
"Well it seems that we've walked through a time door and we've been transferred into the past. It looks as though we'll be going back in time and when we get to where time began then, we'll most probably go into the future" Dwayne explained  
  
The Ducks stared at him clearly surprised at what he just said.  
  
"I'm not that stupid you know," he said  
  
"Sorry Dwayne" Adam finally said breaking the silence  
  
"It's ok" Dwayne replied  
  
"Ok now we know how we got here, so how do we get out?" Guy asked  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait until the blue light comes to us again," Charlie said  
  
The Ducks stopped talking when they heard footsteps coming towards the door. The doorknob turned and the door opened revealing a well-built guard.  
  
"The feast shall soon be served," he said motioning for them to follow him.  
  
"Thank you" Goldberg said. "Oh I just can't wait to get my mouth full of that delicious food," he said to himself  
  
The Ducks just sighed at his comment as Goldberg ran to catch up with the guard. When they got there they saw Caesar sitting at the head of the long table filled with food.  
  
"Please sit down" Caesar said  
  
The Ducks obeyed and waited for him to say that they could start eating.  
  
"Let the feast begin" Caesar said lifting his hands into the sky.  
  
The Ducks had some of the delicious food. When they were done three quarters of the table's food still remained uneaten.  
  
"Would you join me in tomorrows fight in the coliseum" Caesar asked  
  
The Ducks agreed and decided to go to bed as soon as possible. They didn't want to get into trouble with Caesar and get thrown to the lions. The next morning the Ducks woke up to the sound of trumpets blowing. They got themselves tidied up and went into the eating hall; they found that Caesar was already there. They sat down at his command and started eating. After their meal they followed Caesar and his guards to the coliseum.  
  
"Send out the lions!" Caesar yelled and huge lions came out of the cages, ready to pounce on their prey.  
  
"Send out the prisoner" Caesar yelled and the prisoner came out.  
  
The fight began and the Ducks watched their muscles tense.  
  
"This is disgusting" Connie said as she saw the guy's leg being ripped off his body.  
  
"Not to mention inhuman," Julie added.  
  
"I've suddenly lost my appetite" Goldberg said as he pulled a face at the blood lying on the coliseum floor.  
  
"I'm with you" Charlie said and the team agreed.  
  
When the fight was over they all went back to the palace.  
  
"This was one of the best fights this week, I've never seen the lions so angry before" Caesar said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"He's disgusting, how could you do such a thing to people- even if they are prisoners" Adam said when Caesar was gone.  
  
"I know, that's just not right" Portman said as he frowned at the thought of all the body parts that were strewn on the floor when the Lions were finished.  
  
They sent the rest of the day relaxing and worrying about how they were going to get out of the place. They had dinner and went to bed. The next morning they were pulled out of bed by the palace guards and were taken to a not so very happy Caesar.  
  
"You have lied to me," he said. "The real people came today and we have come to an agreement that you be fed to the lions," he said in a harsh tone of voice.  
  
A moment later the ducks were being hauled to the gate of the coliseum. The guards pushed them in roughly. The gates closed behind them.  
  
"Oh, no what do we do now?" Connie asked in a scared voice and Guy pulled her tight against him.  
  
The lions came running out into the open and spotted the Ducks. They crawled over to them and just as the lions were about to pounce, the blue light appeared again.  
  
Well what do you think? Stupid, not stupid, ok, good, bad, maybe, can do better, boring, not boring- you decide. Please let me know... I need to know. So that means please REVIEW!!!!! *Writer begs all reviewers*  
  
P.S. Sorry I didn't have much to say to your reviews, but I've sorta been wordless today and usually I can't stop talking once I get into it! So please forgive me I'll have longer replies in the next chapter!! *Writer asks for forgiveness* 


	4. In the Begining

CakeEater'sgirly99- I know it was quite a bit like the first one, I just didn't know how the heck to put the Ducks into Caesars time. This one though has nothing in common with the last one! I don't mind people being a horror/ gore freak, I don't find blood and guts that disgusting and besides that's what you like so I won't bother you about it. Anyway I hope this is a longer reply to your review than before, cause today I'm in a talking mood so I hope it's not too short. Thanks for reviewing- I always like reading your reviews, it's very constructive!!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Thank you so much for the suggestion- it's really good!! I'll see what I can do with it. I made Goldberg especially like that, cause I know he always gets things in a twist if he always goes after food without thinking! I'm glad you liked the chapter; this chapter is going to be pretty funny so I hope you'll enjoy it! At least this ones longer than the other reply I gave you- sorry about that as I said I was at a loss of words!! Thanks for reviewing- I really enjoy your reviews!!  
  
Hearts: Thanks so much for your review!! It really lifted my spirits! I'm really glad that you think my story's good and I just can't wait for yours to begin!! Please update it sounds really interesting. Thanks again!!  
  
Banksies-baby99- I'm so glad you like my story's, but compared to yours I'm not even close! When I checked my e-mails out I found that I had 10 messages of reviews and I nearly fainted and when I saw you took the time to review all my chapters I felt like I had just won an Oscar- thanks so much!! I really can't imagine myself standing on that stage but anyway. I won't kill and never have thought of killing any Ducks in this story and Adams my fave character too so I won't kill him. In this story I can't really give Adam a girlfriend, but maybe in my next one!! Anyway thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Darkdestiney2000- Thank you for reviewing my story!! Basically everyone who reviewed gave me that suggestion so I guess it is gonna be in my story!! I'm really trying not to forget any Ducks in the story so there'll be more Luis in future chapters!! So now you're gonna see where they're going to next!!  
  
Thanks a billion guys, I really enjoyed reading your reviews!! This chapter's the last of the past! So in future the chapters are going to be about the future and I'm going to twist a lot of strings!  
  
In the Begining  
  
The blue flash ended once again and now the Ducks stood there puzzled. They just looked at their surroundings.  
  
"Hey guys where do you think we are?" Charlie asked  
  
"I have no clue" Guy replied  
  
"Well it sure is green" Julie commented  
  
They looked around searching for something that might give them an idea.  
  
"I know" Averman suddenly said  
  
"What" Connie asked in a not so caring voice  
  
"We can investigate, look for some kind of foot prints" Averman said as he walked around singing the James Bond theme.  
  
"Averman! This is not some James Bond show and we are not tracking down criminals" Connie said getting extremely annoyed  
  
Just as she said that the ground shook and they stood still. It stopped, the Ducks gave a sigh of relief and then the ground shook again. The Ducks went to duck behind a huge rock that was standing a few feet away. It was a good thing they did because just as they were safely behind the rock, a huge dinosaur-known as the long neck ((I call it that for short)) came out from behind the thick bunch of trees.  
  
"That was close" Luis said  
  
"Yeah, just to think we could've been crushed by those huge legs" Goldberg said swallowing hard.  
  
"I think we know what time era we're in" Adam said  
  
"Yep this is definitely Orion's era" Averman said with a cocky smile on his face  
  
"Averman" the ducks said in unison  
  
"Sorry" Averman said putting his hands up in surrender  
  
The Ducks decided that the only way to get back into the 21st century was to carry on walking. They walked for about half an hour, when they came to a cave. At that moment it started to rain.  
  
"Oh why did mother nature decide to cry today" Portman asked covering his head with his back pack.  
  
"Lets go inside" Goldberg said. "There might be food"  
  
"Hold on a second" Charlie said pulling Goldberg. "Just because there might be food doesn't mean that it's safe"  
  
Then to add to their wonderful luck lightning started to strike- near to where they were standing.  
  
"You were saying" Goldberg said to Charlie  
  
"Ok people lets get moving inside" Charlie said quickly  
  
They went inside, but regretted it as soon as they touched the hard rock. They saw there were dangerous looking cavemen and they had spears in their hands ready to attack.  
  
"We come in peace" Averman said taking out a holy cross  
  
The cavemen just grunted and raised their spears.  
  
"Nice move Averman" Connie said holding onto Guy  
  
"Stay back" Portman yelled and whipped out his walkman, pulled out the earphones so it could play on the built in speaker.  
  
The cavemen jumped back stared at the grey object in Portman's hands. Portman put it louder and the cavemen started scratching their heads. They lifted their spears once again. Fulton them whipped out his cell phone.  
  
"You better put that down, cause I've got a dangerous weapon and I'm not afraid to use it" he said holding the cell phone in their direction.  
  
The cavemen leaned forward and looked at it more closely. Fulton switched on his cell phone light and quickly chose a ring tone. He pointed it at them and let it ring, but his battery started to go flat and the tune and light started to die out. The cavemen picked up their spears again. Adam pulled out his Gameboy and started playing a dinosaur game where you had to shoot the dinosaurs with spears and run through jungle mazes and you have to prevent the T-rex from getting them. The chief of the cavemen started to get interested in the sounds of the keys and he looked at the moving pictures on the screen. He snatched the Gameboy from Adam and started playing the game.  
  
"Oh wow this is sure to make history" Adam said as he watched the chief get through the first level.  
  
"Yep" Averman said. "What would we do without modern technology- probably be like our beloved Coach Orion"  
  
They waited for an hour and the chief continued to play. They waited for another half an hour... and then another... and another.  
  
"Adam, how long is this game of yours?" Julie asked leaning onto Charlie's shoulder  
  
"Yeah Banks?" Connie said leaning onto Guys shoulder  
  
"Sssssssshhhhhhhh" Adam said annoyed. "I've never gotten past this level"  
  
They waited for another fifteen minuets and the finished game sound rang out from the speaker. Adam showed the chief that he got the highest score through signs. The chief was very pleased he told the men to put down their spears and motioned for them to follow him. He pulled him to the centre of the village where he had led them to. The villagers started putting flowers on him and throwing special spices over him. The Ducks were all wondering what was going on. Then it hit them, tribal ceremony, flowers and special spices. It was a wedding.  
  
"Hey Banks can I be your best man" Charlie asked laughing  
  
"What?" Adam asked clearly confused  
  
"You're getting married" Portman shouted in stitches  
  
"Married" Adam said calmly. "MARRIED!!" he nearly shouted. "I can't get married, I'm only sixteen" he said in a worried voice. "I don't even know who I'm marrying" he added  
  
Then to answer his question the chief came out to him and Adam nearly screamed and fainted. The bride standing next to the chief was his daughter and she was fat, had horrible teeth and messy hair. On top of that she was wearing a midriff and a type of a mini skirt. The Ducks were laughing their heads off, but just as the bride was about to kiss Adam who was leaning back, the blue light came back. The last they heard were the cavemen running away- probably freaked out by the light. WHERE ON EARTH WERE THEY GOING NOW! Back to earth- maybe, maybe not!!  
  
I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I don't know of any dinosaur games on Gameboy. I know this info isn't true, but I had to make it funny somehow. Anyway thanks for the reviews- I really enjoy reading them. If you did like this chapter PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	5. CANNIBALS!

CakeEater'sgirly99- I'm with you on the marriage thing, cause I can imagine Adams face when he heard about what was happening- that's why I put it in!! I'm glad you thought it was different- I hope this one is too!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review- I really appreciate it!!  
  
Banksies-baby99- It's really no problem to review your stories, cause as I said they're really good!! I didn't want to put you in that chapter, cause I didn't really think you wanted to be a cavewoman. That would just not be decent!! I hope you like the next chappie and thanks for your review!!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- I don't blame you for laughing at the woman I can't see myself in his place. Imagine seeing that ugly face every morning-yuk. I just thought it would be funny so I'm glad it was!! Thanks so much for your review- it always is a pleasure!! Oh yeah and Ill use your idea in future chapters- so don't think I've forgotten about it!! Thanks again!  
  
Hearts- Thanks for reviewing my story!! Don't worry you can have all the time to review your story. I understand the school work thing. I'm also loaded with homework and projects lately so I don't even know if I'm going to be reviewing my own story! If you do update before Saturday I'll be sure to review it as soon as possible!! Thanks again for your reviews!!  
  
DuckHockey00214496- Like I said to Banksies-baby99 I don't think you wanted me to put you as unintelligent- which I'm not saying that you are!! I also don't think you wanted to be fat and ugly! If I did put you as that character- I would not be decent and It would make me look like I'm horrible and I'm not really like that!! I'm using your idea in this chapter except that it's an African tribe, cause I thought that it's S.A so maybe I should do its history rather!! I hope you don't feel offended*writer prays*. I hope the chapter is good enough and that I've used your idea properly. Thanks for your reviews and I will get around to reviewing your story's soon!! You're a new reviewer so I hope that you like my story further!!  
  
Guys this is my next chapter so I hope you enjoy!!  
  
CANNIBLES  
  
The blue light faded and the Ducks looked at their surroundings and found that they were in some sort of forest land and smoke was rising in the distance. There was some sort of worship cries coming from where the smoke was rising.  
  
"I wonder what the cries are for" Luis said  
  
"Yeah sounds like a tribal thing" Julie said  
  
"I thought that if we went to the last of the past, we'd go into the future" Goldberg said to Dwayne.  
  
"I said I'm not stupid, but I didn't say that I was a rocket scientist. Just look I was right in a way, cause we're not in Prehistoric times anymore" Dwayne said  
  
"And boy am I thankful we're not in Prehistoric times anymore, just to think I would've been married if we didn't get out of there" Adam said shuddering at the thought of the woman.  
  
"Yeah, it wouldn't be the same with you not skating with us" Charlie said laughing as he thought of how Adam looked when he realized what he was getting himself into.  
  
"It's not funny" Adam said looking hurt  
  
"Sorry dude. But it was just too funny for words" Portman said in fits of giggles.  
  
"Guys lets just look at our problem right now" Julie said turning their attention away from poor Adam who was standing there with a very upset face.  
  
The Ducks decided that maybe they could find some help if they went to where the smoke was rising into the sky. It seemed like they were walking for hours. They decided to take a rest by some trees next to a river.  
  
"My life is flashing before my eyes" Goldberg said as he lay on the ground  
  
"What?" the Ducks asked confused  
  
"I haven't eaten for ages" Goldberg said as he sobbed at the sight of food in his mind.  
  
"Goldberg, when will you learn that there's more to life than food?" Connie asked  
  
"Never!" he said boldly. "I love food, it's like my life"  
  
Connie just rolled her eyes, got up and followed rest of the Ducks. They started walking again. They finally got to the rising smoke and they saw that there was some sort of African tribe there. The leader of the tribe seemed to have noticed them and walked up to one of the men who were working on a boat. He said a few words and the man went to the woman and asked them something. The woman picked up leaves and spices and put it all over the Ducks.  
  
"I don't want to get married" Charlie said  
  
"You see it's not that funny" Adam said with a serious look on his face.  
  
The tribal woman motioned for them to follow her- so they did. She led them into hut with lots of skins on the floors, so that when they sat down it was all soft. Later on the women came in with food and other girls by her side also carrying plates of food and fruit.  
  
"Wow, they must think we're kings or something" Averman said with a smile on his face  
  
"I don't care what they think of us, but at least here's food" Goldberg said taking a helping of different types of food.  
  
The Ducks laughed and talked about what they thought the next place was going to be like. They talked for about an hour when the ladies brought in skins and stuff used as a sort of blanket. The Ducks all decided to go to bed and get an early start to finding the blue light again. They woke up early the next morning. The boys burst out laughing when the girls woke up.  
  
"What is so funny?" Julie asked them  
  
"Yeah, what do I look like an alien with a bad hairdo?" Connie asked the laughing boys.  
  
"Yes, you do" Adam said between laughs  
  
The girls took out their pocket mirrors and quickly brushed their hair down and neat. The boys were still giggling a bit, but when the girls glared at them they stopped immediately. The woman came back into the hut and served them 'breakfast'. The ducks accepted. They came back an hour and motioned for the Ducks to stand at the wall.  
  
"Ooooohhh I wonder what's going on- are we gonna be crowned or something?" Averman asked  
  
"I don't know, but it must be something big" Charlie replied  
  
The next moment they found themselves being tied up with rope and put near a pot. Suddenly the Ducks felt a chill run up their spines. What was going to happen to them? They just prayed it was something good. The tribe started doing a dance around the pot and throwing a whole lot of spices into the boiling water.  
  
"I have a feeling that this isn't going to be good" Russ said as he tried to undo the knots, but they were too tight.  
  
"Let's just hope that something happens soon, cause I don't like the looks of this" Luis said frightened.  
  
They lifted up poor Kenny and attempted to put him into the pot.  
  
"Oh no they're cannibals!" Fulton said shocked  
  
"Hey there's the blue light again" Guy said with relief.  
  
Portman tripped the cannibal who was holding Kenny and Kenny came top the ground. Luckily there legs weren't tied together. They ran into the blue light, glad to get away from the tribe. Where were they going to go to next?  
  
Just to tell you guys that when I said that they were going to go to the future in this chapter. I meant that they were going to go forward in time again. Sorry if this was confusing though! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. They're going into the future until I stop it... and ya. So I'm begging you to review. If you've got any ideas for what I can do with the chapters please tell me!!*writer falls to knees and pleads*. Please tell me what you thought... so that means PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	6. WAR!

CakeEater'sgirly99- Hey thanks for your review!! Yup I'd be scared too if I was going to have my head served on a platter- that's why I put it in ( For the suggestion thing...everyone's basically given me that suggestion so far so I guess I'm gonna do it!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
DuckHockey00214496- It was a really good idea so I had to put it in. I'm glad you don't feel offended*writer breathes a sigh of relief* I don't mind if you can't get any idea's, because I understand if you've got stories to post!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!! Oh yeah and thanks for the review!! I'm not really sure if I've reviewed your stories if I haven't I promise I will! I've been in such a fix this week I'm going mad! Thanks again (  
  
Banksies-baby99- I would've never thought you'd be ok with the whole being a cavewoman thing! The short review was fine, at least you reviewed- I appreciate that! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Thanks for reviewing!!!! (  
  
Brnnttebabe12- I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY GLAD that you liked my story(!! I know you've given me a lot of idea's already *writer thanks reviewer*. I just meant if anyone wants to really and desperately put something in!! I just wanna say that for your group I really can't think of anything to say, I wanna say so much but I've gone blank. Everyone probably knows about D4 coming out in Dec!! Anyway I'll try and think of something! Thanks for the ABSOLUTLY fab review!! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Hearts- I've tried to make it a bit more romantic, but it's really hard in a time travel story- but I'll try my best( I've already made it Charlie/Julie. I'm really sorry about that*writer asks for forgiveness*. I would love to see the Newsies sounds really cool. I just hope that this really out dated television country will have it soon!! Anyway thanks for reviewing!! Enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Hey Guys I know I update every day, but I had my craft market to get ready for on Wednesday so by the time I got home it was dark and I still had homework. It's finally over, but I'm going to watch Lord of the Dance with my friend so I will probably only update on Saturday or Sunday. Thanks so much to all the reviewers and enjoy the chapters!! (  
  
WAR!!!!  
  
Once again the horrid-well that's what the Ducks thought now blue light ended and they found themselves looking at a thick cloud of smoke.  
  
"I wonder what's going on" Russ said out loud  
  
"Yeah, maybe some kind of wild fire" Julie replied  
  
Then they turned around only to see long tall grass with some trees dotted in different places.  
  
"Ok we found a cloud of smoke and long tall grass, what does that tell us?" Adam said with a tired sigh  
  
"Think about it Adam, the only continent that has long tall dry grass is Africa. As for the cloud of smoke....I don't know" Dwayne said giving one of his smart lectures  
  
The Ducks still didn't understand how the heck Dwayne got his smart brain, but they decided to just go with the flow.  
  
"So now we know where we are-sort of" Luis said to the rest.  
  
The Ducks suddenly turned at the sound of screaming woman and children. Poor Kenny nearly got hit over by the 'stampede'. One of the girls ran up to them.  
  
"Julle moet gou harldloop. Die Englese gaan nou kom!" she said in Afrikaans. The Ducks new where they were- in the old South Africa.  
  
"What?" Charlie asked, but the girl just pulled Charlie by the wrist. The Ducks quickly followed because just in case the Ducks got into another cannibal situation- which they hoped wouldn't come again, they didn't want to leave Charlie alone so they ran after them.  
  
"I think I'm going to faint" Goldberg said after running for about five minuets.  
  
"You can faint if you want to, but just remember there might be food on the other side" Julie said in a persuading tone.  
  
"Never mind I'm not going to faint anymore" Goldberg sad and ran a bit faster  
  
The Ducks felt that they were running for hours and poor Charlie couldn't even stop for a rest, cause the girls grip was too tight. They finally got there and found that it was a small village with lots if frantic people.  
  
"What's going on?" Fulton asked  
  
"Jy praat engles" the girls said. "ek gaan my vriend haal" she added  
  
The Ducks still couldn't find out what was going on. They saw that the girl was coming back with a boy who looked around their age.  
  
"Hi my names Michael and this is my friend Carla" the boy introduced himself and his friend.  
  
"Does she speak English?" Julie asked  
  
"I speak English, but not that fluently" she replied  
  
"What's going on, we saw some smoke?" Portman asked  
  
"The cloud of smoke you saw was part of the thing you saw that ruined our town" Michael explained  
  
"So you mean there was a fire?" Dwayne asked  
  
"Yes set by the English" Michael explained. "You see the English and Afrikaners are having a war at the moment and the English are trying everything to win our land"  
  
"Oh oh I read about this it was called the Anglo Boer War" Adam said sounding impressed with himself.  
  
"Sorry?" Michael asked not knowing what they were talking about  
  
"Never mind he's crazy sometimes" Charlie whispered realizing they wouldn't know about the war yet  
  
"I'm hungry" Goldberg whined as he looked down at his stomach  
  
"GOLDBERG!" the team said in unison  
  
"Don't be rude" Charlie said giving Goldberg a look  
  
"That's wonderful" Michael said to Charlie's surprise. "My mother has been waiting ever so long for guests" he said as he walked over to a house and the Ducks followed.  
  
"Hi ma ek het 'n paar maats vir aandeete gebring" Michael said to his mother.  
  
"Nou julle aandeete sal in a rukkie reg wees" his mother said to them  
  
"Hoe dit gaan met jou" Adam said pronouncing the words wrongly and the word order was also wrong.  
  
"Hulle praat nie Afrikaans nie ma" Michael explained  
  
"Oh I am very sorry" the woman apologized  
  
The Ducks had a very good South African meal and they talked and laughed about the caveman incident and the cannibal one-well not really that one considering they were nearly eaten! They realized it was getting late and they decided to go to bed. They suddenly woke up to the sounds of people screaming again and realized that they were right in one of the battles! They decided to tell Michael about it.  
  
"Hey Michael wake up" Charlie said softly trying not to be heard  
  
"Michael" he said a bit louder  
  
"MICHAEL!" he said really loud this time, but Michael still didn't seem to wake up.  
  
Charlie touched his arm to try and wake him up, but his body was as cold as ice.  
  
"He's dead!" Charlie said in horror  
  
"WHAT!?" the whole team said in unison  
  
"I know one thing" Charlie said to the team  
  
"What would that be?" Julie asked her face filled with worry. Charlie pulled her up tight against him to comfort her.  
  
"We really need to get out of here" he replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well, which would be the best way?" Adam asked  
  
"The woods" Averman said that was the first Averman said something sensible.  
  
"Yeah, that's perfect we have trees and rocks to duck and dive behind" Connie said enthusiastically.  
  
The Ducks seemed to be the only one's left, and then they heard the sound of footsteps. The Ducks wanted to leave, but saw that it was only Carla.  
  
"Have you seen Michael anywhere?" she asked  
  
"Um... Carla we really don't want to be the one's to tell you this, but Michael has unfortunately passed away" Charlie said with sympathy  
  
Connie went to comfort her immediately.  
  
"You must have known him well" Kenny said  
  
"I've known him since I was three" she said tears streaming from her eye's.  
  
The Ducks suddenly came back to their situation.  
  
"Do you know the safest and quickest way to get out of here" Adam asked looking out the window seeing the soldiers outside.  
  
"A few meters away the men of this town dug tunnels incase of emergency, the woods are too dangerous the soldiers will be out there looking for any people" she said  
  
They followed her carefully to the entrance of the tunnels, which was behind a huge ditch by a river. They slowly one by one climbed down the tunnel. Connie and Julie had to give compliments to her for making it down so easily with a dress on. They walked for what seemed like hours. They finally got to the end and got out of the tunnel. They found themselves in some sort of underground sleeping area. It was deserted.  
  
"They must have been frantic and must have forgotten about the tunnel" Carla said and tears started to run down her face. They all comforted her again. Suddenly the blue light reappeared, but this time it was a huge square that they had to walk through. Carla was amazed. She suddenly forgot all of her worries and stared at the strange thing.  
  
"What is that?" she asked  
  
"It's a transporter" Luis replied smiling  
  
"A what?" she asked quickly  
  
"We're from the future and we were sent to tell you that you will be alright" he fibbed to make her feel better  
  
Carla actually believed it and a smile came to her face. The last thing the Ducks saw and heard was Carla smiling and saying "I thought their dress was kind of funny". Where were they going next? Who Knows?  
  
Hey guys. I hope you liked this chapter. Like I said in the previous chapter, I don't know any other history so I had to do this chapter with the Anglo Boer war. I do know other history about other countries, but not in detail. So I'm really sorry if I'm boring you with South African history*writer asks for forgiveness*. If you want me to translate the Afrikaans for you just tell me so I can do something abut it!! Thanks for reading the chapter now PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	7. Boogie Nights!

CakeEater'sgirly99- Thanks for the great review!! Well I'll try and make that chapter as cool as I can!! I have heard lots of rumors about the D4 thing, cause the real Marguerite Maroua put a message on Allwatchers.com and she said there would be one. There was also an interview with Josh Jackson and they asked him if he would act in there. So I think that the rumors might be true!! Anyway thanks for the review!! Enjoy the chapter!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- You must be a new reviewer!! Well thanks so much for the review! I'm glad to hear I'm not boring you!! Thank you for taking the time to read my story!! I hope that you enjoy the future chapters!!  
  
Hearts- Thanks-as always for your reviews!! I thought that in this chapter I'd make it a bit to the modern side of life and make it a bit more... light hearted!! I hope you enjoy and thanks for the review!!  
  
Brnnttebabe12-No problamo- I don't mind people giving me short reviews. It just touches my heart that you did *writer smiles warmly*. I like giving people compliments! That's just how I am. Thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
DuckHockey00214496- Thanks for your understanding!! Well I'm back now and I am ready to get typing so it will probably be the same updating time and now that I'm on our end of term holiday, I can get more time to write!! I thought that I should make them do something like that! I can just imagine him saying that!! Anyway thanks for the cool review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Darkdestiney2000- I don't mind the long wait. I understand if you can't review that quickly!! I like to update fast so I know that sometimes people aren't on the net. Thank so much for the review!! ENJOY the next chapter!!  
  
Banksies-baby99- Thank you so much for reviewing my chapter at such a moment- I feel so loved! Nah just kidding!! I hope you enjoy the next chapter and that your day at school went well after being late!! ENJOY!!  
  
Hey again all! I am now officially on end of tem holiday for two weeks. YAY!!!!! So that means I'll have more time to update!! I decided to make the next chapter a light hearted one!! I decided to give the Ducks a bit of a break from getting into trouble all the time. I know it might not be as good as the other ones, but I hope that it's good enough for your taste!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boogie Nights  
  
The blue light disappeared once again and this time the Ducks found themselves in some sort of a night club. They looked at the people and saw that they were dressed in extremely uncomfortable clothing-well that's what the guys thought.  
  
"Look at them, they're wearing tight bellbottoms and leather jackets" Averman said with a feeling of sympathy for the men on his face.  
  
"Yeah, how can they wear those things when cool baggies are in fashion?" Portman said with his full agreement  
  
"I know why" Adam said suddenly. "We're in the 70s of S.A" he said with a smile  
  
The Ducks were happy to know that at least they weren't on a war or something. They saw that a group of boys and their dates- about their age came up to them.  
  
"Hey you must be new here" the 'head' boy said  
  
"Yeah we are" Charlie answered his question  
  
"I'm Darren and these are my friends Jack, Victoria, James, Tracy, Jonathan and Jessica" he introduced his friends.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys" Charlie said shaking Darren's hand. "This is Julie, Portman, Kenny, Luis, Dwayne, Fulton, Adam, Connie, Guy, Averman, Goldberg, Russ and I'm Charlie" he said introducing everyone.  
  
"You from a different country" he asked  
  
"Yeah, from America, but we're here on a vacation" Charlie explained  
  
"Wicked" Darren said.  
  
"What's with the clothes?" James asked staring at what they were wearing  
  
"Oh these are just... our type of style" Julie said hesitantly  
  
The club started to get into full swing and the couples started dancing. The Ducks watches as the guys lifted the girls into the air. Their dresses flying everywhere. The guy Ducks turned around to avoid watching, but Luis stared at the sight.  
  
"Wow, now this is my type of year!" Luis exclaimed with a broad smile on his face, which earned a slap from Julie and Connie.  
  
"OW! What was that for?" he asked clearly annoyed.  
  
"Do you always have to be such a pervert?" Connie asked  
  
"Yes" he replied happily  
  
The girls just sat there their eyes on Luis's every move. The guys finally got permission to turn around. The group they had just met came back to where they were talking last.  
  
"Hey do you guys know where the food table is?" Goldberg asked  
  
"Yeah it's over there" he replied pointing to the drinks table.  
  
"So you guys must be getting ready to go back to the hotel" Victoria said looking at her watch  
  
"Well...we're not actually staying at a hotel" Charlie said  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" James asked with a delightful smile on his face  
  
"You can stay at my place- we have lots of room" he offered.  
  
"Thanks we'd like that" Charlie said.  
  
James was shy at first. But once you got to know him he was a real chatter box. They got their things together and started off to James's house.  
  
"Well this is my dear home" James said. The Ducks stood open mouthed at the mansion in front of them.  
  
"You live in this huge house- don't you get lost?" Goldberg asked  
  
"Well I'm used to it" he replied  
  
They went inside. James introduced them to his mother and showed them to their rooms. Just before they went to bed James asked  
  
"Would you guys like to come with me to Rugby practice tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah" Charlie said not really sure what the sport was.  
  
"Rugby?" Portman asked the rest of the Ducks.  
  
"I guess we'll find out tomorrow" Charlie said as he closed his room door.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
James woke the Ducks up early. They Ducks got up groaning and half sleeping. They got to the breakfast table and started eating a lovely breakfast of bacon and eggs. After that they stared off to James's Rugby practice. When they got there they saw a huge field with high poles in it with another pole crossing in the middle.  
  
They watched the practice and realized that it was a lot like American football. The only differences were no pads, no helmet and no standing in lines with quarter backs etc.  
  
They watched the game with great interest and they were shown a whole lot of different places.  
  
"Wow this must be the best time we've been in so far" Fulton commented.  
  
"Yeah no more close calls" Kenny said smiling for the first time in days.  
  
Unfortunately the light appeared again just as James was about to come in and talk to them. They bided the stunned James goodbye and went through.  
  
I decided to make this chapter light hearted before I get to the serious stuff again. I hope you enjoyed it and I desperately need your REVIEWS!!! By the way who of you think I must start going into the future? 


	8. Drugs no!

Hearts: Thank you so much for the review. I promise that this is the last chapter of the past the next chapter is strictly gonna be in the future!! Thanks again, enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Thank you, Thank you for the idea!! Well you'll see it in this chapter! I hope I wrote it in a good enough way. I decided to make this chapter the last one of the past so I'm gonna use your other ideas in the future chapters!! Thanks so much for your reviews, enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Hey Guys thanks for reviewing!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the last of the past!! Here we go!!  
  
Drugs...no!!  
  
The blue light ended and the Ducks were looking at their surroundings- where were they now? They found that they were in some alley and there were men sitting at a small table with small packets on it.  
  
"Get back" Charlie said in an audible whisper  
  
The Ducks peered around the corner and watched as the two men discussed something in the little packets quietly. The men looked around making sure that nobody was looking or spying on them- well they didn't know of the Ducks of course. Then they began to talk normally.  
  
"What price should we sell them at on the black market?" the one man asked  
  
"I think it should be one two hundred and fifty rand upwards" the other said  
  
"Are you mad- no one will buy the crack at that price!" the other exclaimed  
  
"We'll start at one fifty and then we'll go up-depending on what drug they want" he added  
  
The Ducks stood there dumbfounded. They couldn't believe what they were hearing, they were listening to a real life drug dealing meeting! The Ducks decided to listen on and Portman pulled out a voice recorder and pushed the record button.  
  
"Fine, but what are we gonna do about the police?" man no 1 asked  
  
"We'll just have to lay low for a while" he said  
  
"Gareth, Timothy!!" another man said appearing from behind a wall  
  
They both looked at him with shocked expressions.  
  
"I want to know if you've got my money" he said n a fierce voice  
  
"Um... our selling has been really good lately" the one guy said hesitantly  
  
"GARETH" the boss barked. "I want to know whether you have it or not"  
  
"He stole it all!!" Gareth said pointing to the other man who was Timothy.  
  
The boss looked at him with evil eyes and was ready to get something out of his pocket.  
  
"What!?" he said clearly shocked at what he was hearing. "I didn't do anything!!" he said innocence in his eyes- the Ducks could hear he was telling the truth  
  
"I'm sorry, but Gareth has been in this business longer than you have and I'm afraid I have to believe him. You know I can't take liars and stealers- but you... fit the description and I'm afraid I'll have to get rid of you" the boss said taking out a gun and aiming at the shocked and pleading Timothy's chest.  
  
To the Ducks horror the 'boss' shot him and turned to Gareth. Just as he was about to say something Portman accidentally knocked into a dustbin and the tins on top fell to the floor. The two men turned around and looked for any signs of people. The Ducks hearts almost stopped beating!  
  
"Hello, enjoy the conversation" the boss said to the Ducks surprise.  
  
It seemed that the men took the back rout. The Ducks turned and wanted to run, but the one man got hold of Connie and held a gun to her head.  
  
"Stop!" the boss said in a harsh tone. "Run and I'll kill your little friend" he threatened and the Ducks stopped  
  
Averman and Goldberg walked in circles around the two men.  
  
"You think that you're so tough, but you know that you're just mice inside." Goldberg said in this I'm such a tough guy tone of voice, but Connie just rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
The rest of the Ducks just slapped their foreheads hoping that nobody would get hurt.  
  
"Yeah and besides if you think you're just gonna barge in here saying that your gonna kill us then you've got everything wrong" Averman added trying to be macho.  
  
The two men just laughed and stared at the two boys.  
  
"I appreciate you guys tryin to help and everything, but I can handle it" Connie said.  
  
Guy just stared in horror as Connie said that and tried to get through Portman and Fulton who were holding him back.  
  
"Come on Guys let me through" he said trying hard to push through the enforcers.  
  
"Hey" Connie said to the two men. "Do you know how to SING?" she asked  
  
The Ducks stared at her confused at the question.  
  
"Yes actually I do" Gareth said and started to sing in a high pitched opera voice.  
  
"I went for professional singing lessons" he added proudly  
  
"That's very nice, but I didn't mean that type of sing" she said with a sly grin on her face  
  
"What?" he asked her confused  
  
"I meant SIGHT, INSTEP, NOSE, GROIN!" she yelled while poking Gareth's eyes, standing on his foot, breaking his nose and kicking him in you know where.  
  
The Ducks stared at her in disbelief. She ran up to them pulling Goldberg and Averman behind her.  
  
"Ok, next step! R.U.N!! RUN!!" she yelled and they all started running for their lives. The two men were running after them- the one with much difficulty  
  
They ran across roads and into shops on the side of the street, but finally they came to an unfortunate dead end- DEAD end. The men neared them.  
  
"Can I ask a question?" Kenny asked trying to buy some time  
  
"Hurry up I need to kill you" the boss said  
  
"What year is it?" Kenny asked  
  
The boss rolled his eyes. "It is 1985" he answered  
  
"Oh ok" Kenny said The Ducks were just about to accept their fate, when the blue light came back. The Ducks sighed with relief as they ran through the blue light. The last they heard was police sirens sounding and the groans of the two men!  
  
Ok now that was the absolute last chapter of the past. In the next chapter I'm going to go into the future!! So if you really want me to put something in, then just tell me!! Hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	9. What do you mean out of date?

Ktbeanz- Thanks so much for your review!! I'm glad you enjoyed Connie's little SING thing. Yeah well this chapter is going to be about the future. I hope that you will enjoy it and thanks for the review- Oh yeah, about chapter no 7 sorry that wasn't scary- I just felt like giving the Ducks a bit of a break. Thanks so much!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- Thank you for your review!! It's okay that you didn't review the last chapter- I understand that sometimes the review screen won't come up or your computer just won't let you click on it- I've had that before!! This chapter is going into the future so I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- I'm really sorry, but I can't really use your idea, cause I promised everyone I'd go into the future now- I hope you don't feel offended *writer asks forgiveness if you do* That was a really good idea though!! I'm gonna use the royal idea you gave me in the next chapter or so. I think it would be pretty funny! Thanks so much for your review and I'm really sorry about the idea thing! Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Hearts- Thanks so much for your review! I was thinking along those lines for the future chapters too, cause I can't make them too many or else it will drag! Thanks for your suggestion- I'm definitely gonna consider it!! Thank you again for your review!! Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
DuckHockey00214496- Thank you so much for the review!! I understand the review thing, cause my computer does that to me too!! I did get that from Miss Congeniality, but I also got it from my youth group as well. One night we had this self defense teacher come and he showed us that maneuver too!! I made this chapter kinda like you said with a few adjustments!! I hope you enjoy it and thanks so much for reviewing again!!  
  
Yippeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! The end of term holidays is here!! Sorry I just had to get that out!! Now I get more time to write chapters!! Well this is the first chapter of the future so I hope you enjoy it!! Here we go!!  
  
What do you mean out of date?  
  
The Blue light disappeared again and the Ducks looked at their very strange surroundings. Everything was just so different and weird. They started walking down a street, but it seemed to go on forever.  
  
"Where do you think we are? Averman asked  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it" Kenny said clearly uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah I know it's so quiet" Portman added.  
  
They carried on walking wondering what was coming up next. They suddenly came up to a city and went through a large gate. This though was not a normal everyday city- things were very different.  
  
"Wow moving sidewalks cool!!" Goldberg said amazed  
  
"Goldberg that's the first thing that you've said this whole time that didn't contain food" Connie said in a fake proud tone of voice.  
  
"Thanks Connie now I really feel like I've won the award" Goldberg said with sarcasm  
  
"Wait did you just say moving sidewalks?" Adam asked  
  
"Yeah, why?" Goldberg asked  
  
"Well I don't think we're in the past or in 2004" Adam pointed out  
  
"I wonder what year it is" Luis said  
  
"There's a school maybe we could ask there" Charlie said pointing to a school that was standing on the corner of two streets.  
  
It didn't take the Ducks long to get there since the moving sidewalks were pretty fast. They went into the school doors and a teenage boy wearing shiny denim jeans and a t-shirt that said 'get out of my way' in big bold letters came up to them with his buddy's close behind.  
  
"Hey look it's the blast from the past" he said laughing (lame but anyway)  
  
"Yeah didn't you check the date? It's the year 3455!" the other boy said  
  
"Your clothes are so outdated" the one girl said walking up to Connie and Julie with her friend who was laughing behind her.  
  
"What do you mean we're outdated- this is the latest fashion" Luis said not believing what the girl had just said.  
  
"Excuse me, but baggies are so 2004 alright" another guy said  
  
"So what's your name Mr. I'm so tough?" Julie asked glaring at them nobody talked to them like that.  
  
"AB the third" the boy who was standing next to the leader said  
  
"AB?" Adam asked confused with the letters  
  
"Yeah Adam Banks the third" the boy replied  
  
Adam stood there in complete shock. He couldn't believe it he was talking to his great, great, great, great, great, great and how ever many greats there were grandson! The Ducks were just as shocked.  
  
"So who are the others in your team?" Charlie asked  
  
"Well that's Ryan, Cathleen, Sarah, Mike..." he kept going until he finished with the last person and then he said "And I'm Mark" –just like Charlie always did when he introduced the Ducks to someone.  
  
"Do you know anything about your grandparents from 2004?" Russ asked  
  
"Yeah well there was this one team called the Ducks and we're their really great grandsons and daughters" Mark replied.  
  
"Well you listen here mister!" Charlie said his voice stern. "You buck up that attitude now or you're grounded!"  
  
"What!?" Mark asked confused  
  
"We're you're really great grandparents from 2004 and we're over a thousand years older than you so don't give me attitude!" he explained firmly  
  
"Do you have any proof of that?" AB the third asked  
  
"Yeah look I've got my hockey jersey in my bag and a cell phone too and a walkman" Portman said.  
  
"Wow these are peactically antique" Jeremy Portman's really great grandson said with interest all over his face.  
  
"You don't get the cell phones anymore?" Connie asked  
  
"No not really" Cathleen said "We have cell phone watches which give you the time and voice reading sms and number typing- so you don't have to do it yourself" she explained  
  
The Ducks and their really great grandsons and daughters were so interested in the items; they didn't see the principal of the school standing behind them.  
  
"Mr. Conway" she shrieked  
  
Both Charlie and his great grandson said 'yes' at the same time.  
  
"Very funny boys now if you don't move into your classrooms soon, you'll be doing your funny jokes in today's detention!" she said sternly  
  
The Ducks and the future Ducks made their way into the hall and into one of the empty classrooms that the future Ducks led them to.  
  
"My but those other kids are old fashioned" the principal said to herself as she walked into her office.  
  
The Ducks and the future Ducks decided to ditch the class and stroll through the city. The future Ducks gave them a tour and showed them things like hover cars and air hockey and the mechanical stoves that cooked your food for you. The Ducks were amazed at all the things they were showed. But the happiness soon turned to worry as a police car pulled up beside them.  
  
"Will you kids please get into the car" he instructed as they obeyed  
  
They found themselves going to the police headquarters.  
  
"So explain this to me again you guys are from the past and these are your really great grandchildren?" he said trying not to laugh.  
  
Suddenly the blue light appeared again and the Ducks waved goodbye to their really great grandchildren and the officer, who was now really flabbergasted over the situation. The last thing the Ducks heard was AB the third saying "Didn't we tell you?" Where were they going next- to 2004 they hoped!  
  
Hey Guys I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!! I tried to make this one quite surprising- I hope it was!! Thank you so much for reviewing and please REVIEW AGAIN!! 


	10. You're Majesty

Ktbeanz- Hey thanks so much for your review!! I think that I'm gonna go backwards, cause of the idea of meeting themselves when they're adults. Thanks I tried to make it interesting; after all it was the year 3455! Thank you again!! Hope you enjoy the next one!!  
  
Darkdestiney2000- Thank you so much for reviewing!! I'm glad you liked it. I thought this time it's gonna be the future!! I hope that you'll enjoy the next one!! Thanks again for reviewing!!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Yay I'm so glad that you're not offended!! I'm also glad that you liked my last chapter!! Anyway I hope that you like the next on and thanks for reviewing!! Oh yeah I used you're idea in this chapter- hope you like it, although I didn't use both the girls, cause I couldn't write a lot-my mind was kinda blank!!!  
  
Hearts- Yeah I decided to go back, cause if I go too much into the future then it'll get me in a fix. I really don't know further than that last chapter I wrote!! I'm glad you like it so far so... I hope you'll like the next one!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
DuckHockey00214496- Well...read and find out where they're gonna be!! I hope you'll like the next chapter- thanks so much for reviewing and your story's really getting good!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- I decided that I had to put something weird in there!! After all Adam Banks is in the upper class and they like to name their kid's the third and eighth and stuff like that!! I'm glad you think I'm original- I really try to be!! Thank so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Hey Guys thank you so much for all your reviews- I really appreciate them!! This chapter's kinda funny...well I hope you think so!! Sorry I didn't update like I usually do...this guy came to fix something on my computer so I had to wait a bit! Anyway I hope you like the next chapter!!  
  
You're Majesty  
  
They found themselves in a long hall with two chairs after the light ended and they were a bit confused. Were they in the in the past or the future? They walked around a bit, but they just saw walls and chairs and the two very rich looking chairs.  
  
"I wonder where we are" Connie said looking around  
  
"Yeah it's some sort of crowning hall" Charlie who was standing next to her said  
  
"I wonder whose getting crowned today" Kenny said in thought  
  
Then to answer their question a group of people came in – very important looking people. A high priest came in and stood at a corner of the room. The people filed in and sat down on the chairs wearing fancy evening gowns. A man came in and pulled Charlie and Connie to the front. Now the Ducks were really confused. What was going on?  
  
"Now please sit down" he instructed Connie and Charlie. They obeyed and sat down on the chairs as told. They didn't want to, cause it looked like they were going to be crowned. The only thing that was stopping them though was the huge security guards standing at the front door.  
  
"Now we are here to crown this married couple as the king and queen of our wonderful kingdom" the priest said as he picked up a scroll.  
  
They couldn't believe it- they were mistaken for the queen and king of wherever they were! What made it worse was that they were mistaken for MARRIED!! They could see the other Ducks laughing their heads off in the back of the hall.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER!!  
  
The boring speech was still going on and finally the priest said that they must pass him the crown jewels. The crown jewels came on a floating cushion, and then they were put on Charlie and Connie. The ceremony ended another half an hour later. Connie and Charlie walked up to the Ducks, who were still laughing and half were choking from laughing.  
  
"Ok guys stop it now" Connie said with an annoyed  
  
"Ok we know one thing" Charlie said  
  
"And what's that?" Goldberg asked still giggling  
  
"That we're still in the future" Charlie explained  
  
"Yeah, but what year is it?" Guy wondered he was kinda sad that he wasn't sitting in that chair and Connie was feeling the same way.  
  
"Hey there's that man that dragged you up to the platform" Portman pointed out  
  
"I need to ask him a few question" Connie said angriness showing in her eyes- and that wasn't good.  
  
She marched up to the man and stopped in his path.  
  
"As the queen I'd like to ask you a few questions such as what year it is, how did we end up as king and queen, who are you..." she said quickly, but stopped when Charlie put a hand in front of her mouth.  
  
"Sorry?" the man said confused  
  
"Who are you, sorry we were just curious?" Charlie asked  
  
"My name is Matthew I work in the palace" he replied  
  
"Nice to meet you, um... I have to phone somebody and I just can't seem to remember what year it is- it must be the long day" Charlie said thinking fast  
  
"Well your Majesty it is the year 3000- don't worry I understand that sometimes even a king can have his bad days in this country of England" he said and Charlie excused him  
  
"Alright now we know we're in England, we're in the year 3000 and I've just been crowned the King of England" Charlie said with a sigh still trying to suck it all in.  
  
"Cool we have people that are royals in the team" Fulton said with a proud smile on his face  
  
"Just one moment though, what would happen if the real people come?" Julie asked, not really liking the sound of her best friend and her boyfriend being 'married'.  
  
"I don't know" Charlie realized  
  
The Ducks talked a bit about it and decided that they would just have to act their way out. They went to the dining hall in the palace. When they each got seated, Charlie gave the signal for them to start eating. Connie who was sitting next to him wasn't at all happy about this. They finished eating and decided that a long nights rest was deserved. They all went to their rooms-all except Charlie and Connie.  
  
"Right now your room is over here" the man said leading them to a room.  
  
"Great we have to share a room" Connie said with a tired and unhappy sigh.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Charlie asked  
  
"Well since I'm your 'wife' and the queen I say you sleep on the floor" she said to a shocked Charlie  
  
"Why can't you go ask Julie if you can share a room with her?" Charlie asked in a pleading toe of voice  
  
"Charlie it wouldn't be right for me to be in another room, then they'll suspect that there's something going on" Connie pointed out and trashed Charlie's hope's.  
  
"Now goodnight" Connie said getting under the comfortable bed covers, which were making Charlie jealous.  
  
HALF AN HOUR LATER!!  
  
"Can I at least have a pillow or a blanket?" Charlie asked  
  
"No" Connie said bluntly  
  
"Please" Charlie pleaded  
  
"Fine" she said throwing a pillow and a blanket at him. "Now goodnight" she said as she closed her eyes  
  
They woke up bright and early the next morning. They went down to breakfast and Connie and Charlie saw that everyone was already there.  
  
"Hey Conway! Have a nice night?" Adam asked  
  
"Yeah I did- you should try sleeping on the floor, it does wonders for your back" Charlie said and glared at Connie as she smiled brightly.  
  
The Ducks wanted to burst, but decided not to hurt poor Charlie's feelings. Suddenly the doors opened and in came Matthew- not looking very happy.  
  
"You imposters!" he yelled at them  
  
"What do you mean?" Charlie asked  
  
"The real people came today and they are very upset! Do you know I can lose my job?" he said his face red  
  
"Sorry" Portman said helplessly  
  
"What do you mean 'sorry'" he said angrily  
  
"Ok guys now I think it's time to run" Charlie said as he started running with the others close behind. Not to far behind was Matthew- he was really fit. They tried to run faster, but Matthew kept on coming closer and closer. Luckily and to their relief the blue portal came and they ran through. They hoped that the next place would be pleasant.  
  
I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!! I'm sorry if I offended any people who are from England. I didn't mean to!! *writer asks forgiveness if she did*. Thank you again for your reviews- if this was boring, then I promise the next one will really be fun!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	11. Cool Concert!

Ktbeanz- Hey thanks for reviewing!! I'm glad you like the part with Charlie...I just had to make it funny somehow! Yep I didn't want to kill any of the Ducks so the blue light had to come in there!! Thanks so much and enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Banksies-baby99- Yay you reviewed again- thanks!!*writer types with smile on face* I'm glad you liked my chapters!! Well...I hope you enjoy this one- thanks again!! (Sorry for the short reply)  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- Glad you thought it was funny!! I don't really think that I want to give up on making the Ducks suffer a bit just yet!! I like keeping people in a bit of suspense. Thanks so much for your review!! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Emily- Hey thanks so much for your review!! I enjoy giving people compliments- I'm just that kind of person!! Glad ya thought it was funny! I had to make Connie mean- that's the whole fun of it!! Thanks again!! Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Hearts- Thanks so much for the review!! Yup I decided to do something to make them get into something they didn't want to!! Thanks so much for your review!! Enjoy the chappie!!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- As always thanks so much for your review!! I'm glad you enjoyed and I hope you enjoy the next one!! (Sorry for the short reply)  
  
Thanks so much guys!! This chapter's a bit different from the others-well I think so, I don't know if you do too. This is the last chapter where I'm gonna be nasty to the poor Ducks that I'm confusing so much!! Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Cool Concert  
  
The Ducks stared at the blue light in front of them...it was getting annoying and boring. They wondered why they couldn't just go back to the year 2004. They were all fed up with time travel. The light ended and the Ducks found themselves looking at a building- just a building. They decided to go inside, not like that had too many decisions. They went into the building and found that they were the only ones there.  
  
"I wonder where we are now" Luis said looking around the deserted building.  
  
"Yeah this looks like the future though, cause I don't think they had huge dome buildings in the 18th century" Charlie pointed out  
  
"Where have you been-we've been looking all over the place for you" A lady's voice said  
  
"You have? Charlie asked in surprise  
  
"Yes, you're supposed to be performing tonight" the woman said in a rush  
  
The Ducks stared at each other long and hard before it had actually sunk in. Now why do they always have to be in a predicament when they go into a time phase.  
  
"Uh wait we're not the..." Charlie tried to explain, but the woman just dragged him into a huge hall with the Ducks right behind him.  
  
"Right now you might want to rehearse, everything's set up for you inside" she said with a smile and left  
  
The Ducks stood in shock for a few moments; they couldn't believe they were mistaken for famous rock stars-what next? They wondered around the room for a bit, deep in thought.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Charlie asked breaking the silence as he looked at the instruments  
  
"Well maybe we can escape" Averman suggested  
  
"Where to AVERMAN!" Connie said now she was really tired of Averman and the whole business of time travel.  
  
"Geez okay woman I was just trying to make a suggestion" Averman said taking a step back from Connie.  
  
"Well there's no way we can get out of this" Charlie said with a tired sigh. "Right now who can play any one of these instruments?" he asked  
  
"I can play the bass guitar" Adam said  
  
"I can play the keyboard" Julie said  
  
"I can play the treble guitar" Averman said to everyone's surprise  
  
"I can also play treble" Luis said  
  
"Now who can play the drums?" Charlie asked  
  
"I can" Ken said from behind Portman and Fulton.  
  
Now everyone was surprised- Kenny the most silent and shortest person on the team could play the Drums!  
  
"Uh...that's good Kenny" Charlie said looking at the smiling boy  
  
"I can play the bass as well" Goldberg said seeing that there was another bass guitar  
  
They were once again surprised that Goldberg could play bass- they would've never guessed.  
  
"Alright, now the rest of us just have to be the background singers" Charlie said  
  
"Yeah, but all the bands have a lead singer, Charlie" Adam pointed out  
  
"So then we have to audition the rest to see" Charlie said looking at the left over Ducks  
  
"You guys practice" he said to the 'band players' as he pointed to the music lying on top of one of the chairs. "You guys come with me - we're gonna audition" he said to the left over Ducks  
  
CHARLIE'S AUDITIONS  
  
"Alright Portman you're up first" Charlie said  
  
"Um...I'm going to sing Everyday from Bon Jovi" he said  
  
Okay go for it" Charlie said  
  
"I used to be the kind of guy that never let you look inside..." Portman sang in a really false rock voice- Charlie had to wince once, cause his ears hurt from the sound.  
  
"Thank you Portman" Charlie said with a nod writing something down on a piece of paper which was NO WAY!  
  
"Fulton" Charlie called "You're next" he said  
  
"I'm gonna sing, you said no by busted" Fulton said  
  
"Go for it"  
  
"I asked you to dance at the disco, but you said no!" he sang in a strong clear voice  
  
"Thanks" Charlie said "Now Connie"  
  
"I'm gonna sing Evanescence Bring me to life" she said  
  
"Right lets hear it" Charlie said with a chuckle  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors- leading you down into my core. Where I've become so numb without a soul..." she sang that shocked Charlie out of his skin  
  
"Thanks Connie" he said  
  
"Russ!" he called  
  
"I'm gonna do a rap" Russ said  
  
"Go ahead" Charlie said  
  
Have you ever been hated or discriminated against I have..." he rapped  
  
"Alright" Charlie said  
  
The auditions finally finished and the two lead singers were Fulton and Connie and the rapper was Russ. They got back to the main auditorium and found that the 'band' had finished practicing.  
  
"Okay have you guys got it right?' Charlie asked them  
  
They nodded. They all practiced together and when they were satisfied they sat down and waited for the lady.  
  
"Well come now you guys- you have to get dressed" the lady said leading them to their dressing rooms.  
  
When they got there they found that there were no clothes on the clothes rack.  
  
"Where are all the outfits?" Julie asked  
  
"Well this is 2433 ya know" the man that had just come in said  
  
"They're made for you by a special machine" she said. "You act like you've never done a show in your life" she said with a laugh  
  
They got there outfits on and went out on stage to find a whole crowed full of screaming people. They played and after the show they sat down in Adams dressing room.  
  
"That was great" Charlie said with a smile on his face, but the smile faded  
  
"I'm glad you think the show was great you imposters" a man said  
  
"What?" Charlie asked  
  
"You're signature does not match the original" he explained in an angry voice  
  
"Now what have you done with the real stars, you better tell me now" he said his face filled with rage  
  
"We did nothing" Charlie said  
  
"Then why did we find them tied up behind the auditorium?" the man asked  
  
"I don't know, but it wasn't us" Charlie said trying to convince him  
  
"I've already noted the police about this" he said locking the door behind him as he left  
  
"Oh great" Adam said. "Just when we were having fun for once"  
  
To their luck the blue portal came back and they jumped into it. They hoped they were going back to 2004.  
  
I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to do something a bit different. I just came up with the idea when I saw a huge blink-182 coming to S.A poster. So I decided I might as well give the idea a try! So PLEASE REVIEW I'm dying to know of what you thought about it!! 


	12. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH Is that me?

SqUiDsLiLpYrO- Thanks so much for the review! I just couldn't imagine Portman singing nicely so I'm glad you thought that part was funny!! Have you written any stories of the Ducks, cause I'd like to review them? Anyway thanks a lot for the review!! Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Ktbeanz- Thanks so much for your review- always appreciated!! Yup well I think you'll enjoy this chapter- I hope you do!! I don't really want to tell you what it is, cause I think you already know what it is!! Anyway thanks again for the review!!  
  
Banksies-baby99- Thanks so much for the review!! It's amazing you reviewed that many stories- wow!! Have I reviewed your latest story? If I haven't I promise to read it!! Well if you really want to get into that concert, then you can always jump into your computer screen if you're really desperate, but I guess you're not that desperate- are you? Anyways thanks for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- I'm glad you thought that it was funny!! No matter how many times I'd have watched that movie I would have never picket that up!! Now I know- thanks for the insight!! Anyway thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Hearts- Well you'll have to find out in this chapter!! Thanks so much for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!! (Sorry for the short reply)  
  
Well guys here's the chapter you've all given me the same suggestion for!! I hope you like it and thanks for all your reviews!! Here's the next one!!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- Is that me?  
  
The Ducks waited once again for the blue light to end. They waited quite a while and then it disappeared. They found themselves in a hotel of some sort. They walked around-what year was this? Connie walked up to the information desk.  
  
"Excuse me, can I have the latest newspaper?" she asked  
  
"Yes sure, just one moment" he said as he went to fetch one by a desk  
  
She took the paper and walked back to where the team was standing.  
  
"What's the newspaper for?" Charlie asked her  
  
"Well we can look at the date at the bottom of the page" Connie explained  
  
Why didn't they think of that in earlier time zones? They all looked over Connie's shoulder to have a look.  
  
"Well the year is...2024" she said happily- this meant that they were getting closer to the year 2004!  
  
"Okay well since we got the newspaper and we know what year it is...I think I'm gonna read a bit of news" Goldberg said taking the paper from Connie  
  
The Ducks just gave a sigh and watched as Goldberg started to read the paper.  
  
"This looks interesting" he said as he flipped onto the next page and looked at a small section "Mighty Ducks reunite....MIGHTY DUCKS REUNITE!!" he said in complete shock.  
  
The team hurried over to where he was standing. They couldn't believe it, they as adults were having a reunion right in this hotel in the year 2024! They suddenly turned to find a whole bunch of people coming down the stairs. Was that them? They didn't know...so they went closer for further inspection.  
  
"Okay guys stay hidden behind something- if they find us who knows what will happen" Charlie said to the team  
  
"What do you mean who knows what will happen?" Luis asked  
  
"Well how would you react if you found yourself as a teenager in the future?" Charlie asked seeing that Luis finally got the point  
  
They moved on, but Connie was so interested in the people that she didn't notice.  
  
"Hey where's Connie?" Guy asked instinctively  
  
They all looked toward the middle of the room from behind a thick arrangement of plants in the corner of the room. There they saw Connie who was looking for them.  
  
"Connie" Charlie called in a soft, but audible whisper. She looked their way, but just as she was about to walk up to them, a woman from the group walked up to her. She quickly turned around facing the opposite direction.  
  
"Excuse me can you please tell me the directions to the nearest rink-it's around here, but we've seemed to have forgotten the name. We're having a reunion here and we don't really know the place" she asked Connie  
  
"We're doomed" Averman said as he watched the scene  
  
"Let's hope they think she's deaf or something" Adam said  
  
"Maybe she can't speak English" one guy said  
  
They started to walk away, and then Connie turned around and faced their direction.  
  
"I can speak English" she said "I also don't know much about this place" she added  
  
The Ducks slapped their foreheads. Why did she talk to them? Now everyone was gonna freak out. The older Ducks turned around to face Connie.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the older Connie screamed  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Connie screamed  
  
"Mom stop screaming- you're embarrassing me!" the one boy said – he looked around fifteen years old.  
  
"Well what would you do if you saw your past self? The older Connie asked her son.  
  
"Are you sure that's you?" her son asked  
  
"Well let's have a test shall we?" the older Connie asked  
  
"Fine" Connie said still a little shaken up  
  
"What's my favorite alternative band?" the older Connie asked  
  
"Evanescence" Connie answered  
  
"Mom, but everyone will know that" her son said  
  
"No, no one knows that I like alternative music-which I don't like anymore" the older Connie said  
  
"Well do you believe me now?" Connie asked  
  
"Sort of" the older Connie replied  
  
"Look I have a really...well considered old C.D of them" Connie said handing the older on he C.D  
  
"Wow you don't get these disks anymore" the older one said  
  
"Yeah I also have your old journal and your old cell phone" Connie said handing her the objects  
  
"I think I believe you now" the older Connie said  
  
The other older Ducks came up to her.  
  
"Hey guys it's safe to come out now" Connie called to the rest of Ducks  
  
"Ok now who's who?" Charlie asked  
  
"I'm you" a very tall sort of muscular man said  
  
Adam looked tall, quite muscular and very quiet. Portman was very muscular and really tall. Fulton was also muscular and he had cut his hair short. Luis was of medium height and he had a tanned skin. Goldberg seemed to have lost the weight and was quite tall. Averman actually and surprisingly looked quite handsome. Russ was tall; the only thing that change was that he was lame at dissing. Dwayne was tall and he was quite muscular. Guy was tall and still had a charming smile. Julie was of medium height and she changed her hair colour to brunette- which most people disagreed with. Kenny however changed a lot: he was really tall, muscular and he was quite good looking.  
  
"Was I really such a pipsqueak?" the older Kenny asked as he looked down at the younger one. Everyone laughed at the comment.  
  
While they were there they found out a few professions that they did or were going to do. Charlie and Adam were both in the NHL, Portman and Fulton both owned a recording studio together. Luis was a male model, Goldberg owned a fancy restaurant-that served health food only, Averman decided on law, Russ owned a comedy show, Guy owned his own business which was quite successful, Connie went to study management, Julie became an architect, Kenny became a computer technician and Dwayne surprisingly became a rocket scientist for NASA!  
  
They were all happily married. The guys to their wives and the ladies to their husbands. The only person who was still single was Luis's older self. Luis didn't take this too nicely.  
  
"Hey I'm supposed to be the ladies man- what do you think you're doing to my reputation?" Luis asked angrily  
  
"I realized that girls aren't everything" the older one said  
  
"Oh please- you're making me look stupid!!" Luis said is face filled with rage  
  
"Calm down Casanova" Charlie said taking a bucket of water and throwing it onto Luis.  
  
"What was that for- now I'm all wet" Luis asked  
  
"It was to cool you down" Charlie said with a laugh  
  
"Are you still dating that air head cheerleader" the older Luis asked  
  
"Yes he is" Charlie answered just as Luis was about to open his mouth.  
  
"Get rid of her- nothing, but trouble" the older Luis said  
  
All the Ducks except Luis had one, two or three children.  
  
"Will I really turn into such a boring person?" Adam asked staring at the older version of himself  
  
"I don't like rap and pop and alternative" the older Adam said  
  
"Great now I'm boring!" Adam said not very happy about the situation  
  
The older Ducks and the Ducks talked about their differences and the kids just stared at them with open mouths- they couldn't believe it! How come their parents were so cool then and weren't cool now... Unfair!! Guy didn't marry Connie and Charlie didn't marry Julie. Guy wasn't too happy about that and Charlie was disappointed. Unfortunately the portal came back, but this time it was huge and scary. The Ducks wondered where they would be going now!!  
  
Well I hoped this chapter was good enough for you!! I know that you've all been waiting for this chapter!! Thanks again for all your reviews- so if you liked this chapter- or didn't PLEASE REVIEW!! By the way the last chapter's coming up tomorrow. 


	13. Out of the future

Ktbeanz- Thanks for the review!! I decided that everyone makes them marry each other- so I decided to do something different. Thanks again for the review and enjoy the chapter!!!  
  
Hearts- Glad ya thought it was cool! Do you think I should do a sequel? Thanks again for the review and enjoy the chapter!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- I thought that Luis needed to be surprised somehow. Well when parents get older they get more boring- well that's with my parents. Well I can't wait for your story- if you do one!! Thanks so much for your review and enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Emily- yeah I would also freak out if I were to see my past self- that's why I put it in!! Thanks so much for your review and I hope that you'll enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Hey Guys I would just like to thank the following reviewers for all their reviews:  
  
Ktbeanz, Hearts, SqUiDsLiLpYrO, Emily, Banksies-baby99, Brnnttebabe12, Iliketimetravel, Dardestiney2000  
  
Hey Thanks so much!! I hope you enjoy the last chapter! I don't have much to say....So just enjoy!!  
  
Out of the future  
  
The light in the portal began to get brighter and brighter, making the Ducks squint a bit. Finally at its brightest, the Ducks felt a gust of wind and found themselves back in the present.  
  
"I wonder why we're all dirty" Julie said a bit confused  
  
"Yeah it's like we've never washed in days.....EW!" Luis said looking at himself  
  
"Hey guys.....why are you all dirty?" Niko asked  
  
"Oh we must have gone to an exhibition and it must have contained muddy stuff" Charlie said  
  
"Well come on guys, we still have lots to do" Charmain said as they walked out of the huge building  
  
They had their vacation like they would've had it. They were all relieved to take a nice shower. The next day the Ducks went on a cable car to the top of Table Mountain.  
  
"Wow it's so cool up here" Adam said looking over the edge  
  
"Yeah look at all the umbrellas- they look like little dot's" Portman added  
  
They spent two hours on top of the mountain, and then came back down. Goldberg kept on asking the guides when they were going to take them on a tour of the most famous restaurant in town. They then went on a drive around the peninsula.  
  
"Wow look at the sea's colour!" Connie said as she took a picture of the sea by the mountains.  
  
After the drive, the guides took them to Century City- one of the biggest shopping centers in South Africa- to get some necessary items.  
  
"Ok Ducks lets meet back here in two hours time" Niko instructed  
  
The Ducks walked around the centre trying to find a store with toiletries and snacks for Goldberg.  
  
"Ok we're more lost than anything else" Russ finally said  
  
"Yeah... hey look there's a map" Kenny said pointing to a board  
  
They finally got whatever thy needed and met the tour guides again. "We thought that you guys are probably hungry" Niko said looking at Goldberg who was nodding his head.  
  
"Well then we can go and have a traditional South African meal" Charmain said  
  
They drove off to the restaurant and immediately Goldberg started bowing down at the front doors. This got him a few stares.  
  
"GOLDBERG!" Charmain said loudly. "People are gonna put you in the mad house if you carry on!" she said firmly which made him stop  
  
They ate a lovely meal of Potjiekos. Goldberg got himself a nice two helpings at the buffet and still had desert.  
  
"Wow this was the best Potjiekos that was ever made- even though I've never tasted it before" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Um...it's pronounced Poi- kie- kos" Niko corrected him.  
  
"Hey when are we gonna go bungee jumping- I heard that it's really fun over here" Kenny asked to everyone's surprise  
  
"Um...I think you better do that in your own time" Niko said seeing that the rest of the Ducks didn't feel like jumping face down off cliffs.  
  
They went to bed and had a nice sleep. The next day they went to the strand beach – the place where Luis couldn't wait to go to.  
  
"Hey gorgeous- wanna come for a swim?" Luis asked a girl as she walked by and slapped her butt. In return he got a slap in his face.  
  
"Ow!! S.A girls hit hard" Luis said in pain  
  
They all laughed as he attempted his smooth moves on another girl. Unfortunately he got another slap on the same cheek. Then he tried it on a surfer girl that just finished surfing.  
  
"Aw that's so sweet, but I think that should give you a big...." The girls said  
  
"PUNCH!" she yelled and punched Luis straight in the stomach.  
  
The Ducks winced for Luis's side as he tumbled to the sandy floor. The Ducks spent the rest of the day surfing and tanning- well the girls did. The Ducks went to the lobby of the hotel for the last time on their vacation.  
  
"Ok guys for the last day of the holiday, I thought that maybe you guys would like to practice your skating before you go back" Niko said  
  
"What makes you think that" Adam said leaving the Ducks surprised- usually he was very much into practicing.  
  
"Well you don't wanna go back to that scary coach of your looking out of shape on the ice" he pointed out  
  
"You're going to be the only ones there since we booked the rink- it's almost as big as one of the NHL one's. The only thing is that you have to wait cause one ice- hockey team will be using it for a bit." Charmain said  
  
"Ice hockey- I thought you didn't play that here" Charlie said confused  
  
"Well we have clubs you can enter, but we don't play it internationally" she explained  
  
They made their way to a casino and went in.  
  
"What are we doing by the casino?" Charlie asked  
  
"Well the ice rink is in here" she said as she pointed to it  
  
They went inside and sat down. They watched the team and decided that they should help the 'falling over themselves' team.  
  
"Hey you guys look like you're struggling a bit" Charlie said as he went out on to the ice  
  
"What makes you say that" a girl asked  
  
"Well ok I know we suck, but we're not from America you know" she added  
  
"Well we're a team from there and we'll be happy to help" he said besides it would give them a bit of practice.  
  
The girl- who was the captain accepted and they showed them a few moves and tricks. They had fun skating and then they went to the waterfront. The girls really enjoyed it, cause it gave them a chance to shop for souvenirs. The guys bought one or two things, but the girls came out with a 'truck load'.  
  
The evening was spent packing and just having fun. Charlie and Julie went out for the night- Alone. Guy and Connie also went out alone. The Ducks got an early night and woke up early the next morning for their flight. They said goodbye to the guides and got onto the plane.  
  
BACK IN EDEN HALL  
  
The Varsity stormed up to them. The Ducks just sight and thought 'not again'.  
  
"So how was your little vacation" Riley asked  
  
"It was so cool!!!!" the Ducks shouted in unison  
  
The Varsity was a little taken aback at the reply. Why couldn't they go on cool vacations- they never went on any.  
  
"You know I had this really weird dream. I dreamt that we went through this time door and we went into all the different centuries" Averman said. He explained the whole thing and the Varsity came closer to listen.  
  
"I can't believe I didn't get married- I mean I'm the ladies man of the team!!" he said  
  
"Well I've been to the year 3000, not much has changed, but we live underwater" Averman sang and the rest of the Ducks joined in as they walked down the hallway, leaving the Varsity confused.  
  
What the Ducks didn't know was that the scientist was on the same plane as they were. This time he lived in Minnesota, waiting for someone to walk through his door  
  
Hey guys I hope you enjoyed that chapter!! Do you think I should write a sequel or not? Please be truthful on that please. I'm thinking of writing a more serious story next it's called 'The Fugitive Coach'. So if you feel like reading it- feel free to! Thank you so much again to all those who reviewed. I hope the ending was good enough!! Well that's the end and if you do want me to write a sequel to this one then I'll do it after my next story!! Oh yeah and they don't remember that they were in the different centuries!! 


End file.
